So Wonderful Snow
by Ishen
Summary: Chapitre 2 en lignee!Euh comment jpourrais résumer ça..' ..XD! Disons qu'on apprend un peu plu s de choseee...et l'histoire continue quoi! XD..Gomen TT! Mais vener voir par vous meme! Et n'hésitais pas a me laisser di pitites reviews Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**"So Wonderful Snow…"**_

Auteur: Ishen

Genre: Aventure/ Deathfic/...Peut etre de la romance non yaoi...un peu de déprime...de tout quoi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne... arrive pas a le dire.. ne..ne...ne TT bon ok! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriétés de Kazuya Minekura- Sensei. (Chiale encore plus TT…) sauf tous ceux de mon invention.

Note de l'auteur : Bahhh bien li bijour tout le monde! Bah moi jme présente Ishen, ptite fanfickeuse parmi tant d'autres . Alors pour ma fic, j' utilserai quelque mot en japonais mais vraiment quelques un et ne vous inquitétez pas je vous mettrai leurs définitions!.. C'est ma toute premiere fic, soyez indulgents li gens s'il vous plait TT . Vraiment désolé si c'est un peu désordre, en tous cas j'esperes que ça vous plaira. Je dédis cette fic à ma Oneechan que j'aime trop ! Bonne lecture à tous! et laissez moi quelques rewiews pour me dire ce ke vous en pensez! j'accepte aussi bien les compliment ...qui n'accepterait pas XD..Gomen '''..que les critiques! Merciiii!

_Italique Pensée des Persos_

__

_**Nuit mouvementée : 1 ère partie…**_

_Encore cette neige… Pourquoi ...elle est si froide…si blessante…mais cette odeur …je la connais…oui cette odeur me parait si familière…cette odeur...c'est… ! _

Une voix non loin de là : Baka saru !J'ai dit non !

Hana se réveilla en sursaut en entendant cet homme crié et pensa : _Encore ce rêve…je me_ _suis encore endormi, il ne faut plus que je dormes, non il faut que je reste éveillé…_

Il faisait encore nuit, la lune brillait fortement dans le ciel. Mais Hana ne voulant pas resté, décida de partir de cette auberge qu'il lui avait servi de refuge pendant à peine quelques heures et puis cette fête, là dehors l'empêchait de rester sereine, elle voulut partir le plus vite possible. Après qu'elle soit habillée, elle voulut prendre ses affaires mais un bruit la fit sursauté :

BAAAF !

-Tu comprends ce que je te dis sale ouistiti !J 'ai dit non!

-Allé, s'il te plait, Sanzo, juste quelques minutes…

-Si c'est pour encore bouffé, fous moi la paix !

-Allez, Sanzo pour une fois qu'on peut s'amusé un peu…En plus, il y aura pleins de jolies filles !

-On t'a pas sonné toi le pervers !

-Quoi ! Non mais tu vas voir sale bonze je vais te…

Click !

-T'a quelques chose a dire…

Puis les voix se calmèrent…Hana étant dans la chambre voisine, elle pouvait entendre les agitations qui se passaient dans l'autre pièce. Mais peu importe, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, alors elle sortit de sa chambre, traversa l'auberge, et au moment ou elle allait franchir son premier pas vers la sortie, elle entendit l'une des voix de toute a l'heure se rapprochait a toute vitesse tout en criant :

- YATTA !J'veux des nems !

Hana se retourna et vit un jeune garçon fonçait droit sur elle les yeux fermés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'esquiver, le jeune garçon tombât a la renverse en la percutant mais Hana resta impassible, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pas.

Le jeune garçon releva sa tête pour voir qu'elle était la personne qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan vers la nourriture qu'il aimait tant et voit alors une personne a peine plus grande que lui mais il ne pouvait en dire plus car une cape recouvrait le corps d' Hana et caché son visage dans l'ombre, ce qu'il l'empêchât de savoir si cet inconnu était un homme ou une femme. Mais ce qu'il l'intriguât encore plus, c'était ces drôles de tissus qui recouvraient un objet assez fin et très long, que cet individu avait dans ces mains…

-Goku, est-ce que ça va ? demanda un jeune homme brun qui arrivait près de lui

-Mouais, mouais…

-Ca t'apprendra à courir dans tous les sens, sale petit ouistiti !

Un autre homme ayant les cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux s'avança en riant.

_Cette couleur rouge…un enfant tabou…, pensa Hana._

-Hé ! Arêtes de m'appeler ouistiti, ero kappa !

-Bien sur que tu es un ouistiti, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas un perv…

Baaf ! Baaf !

-Urusei!Tout les deux, vous allez lafermer sinon on bouge pas d'ici, compris ?

Un homme aux cheveux blond venait d'apparaître en frappant, à l'aide d'un drôle d'éventail, les chamailleurs alors aucun des deux ne broncha, même le plus vieux … on pouvait juste entendre des insultes qu'il murmurait mais s'arrêta quand il vit que le moine lui pointait son revolver dans sa direction. Ayant tout les 3 oublié la présence de l'individu mystérieux, l'homme brun s'avança vers elle avec un sourire angélique, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage :

Hakkai : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de ce passé, notre ami ne vous as pas fait mal ?

A ces paroles, Goku fixa Hana sans savoir à qui il avait à faire et s'excusa franchement. Hana remarqua alors les yeux or du jeune Goku, elle resta abasourdie mais reprenant ses esprits, elle reprit le chemin de la sortie et leur lança :

« Foutez moi la paix ! »

Gojyo n'ayant pas remarqué que cet individu fasse parti du sexe opposé lui lança :

Gojyo : Nan, mais t'a pas entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire, on s'est excusé !

Hana : C'est plutôt toi qui a les oreilles bouchés, j'viens de te dire de me foutre la paix !

A ces paroles, Hana sortit de l'auberge Sanzo ne disait rien, il avait un regardsombre et ne quittait pas des yeux l'individu caché sous sa capuche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mele à la foule.

Alors que Gojyo voulait se lançait à son tour dans la foule, une main le retint, se retournant il vit alors Hakkai avec un grand sourire :

Hakkai : Laisse tombé Gojyo, nous allons pas nous battre alors que la fête règne dans ce village !

Voyant le grand sourire de son ami, le demi-sang se calma :

Gojyo : Ouais, t'a raison ! Et puis je raterai l'occasion de draguer des jolies filles …Mais si jamais je revoie ce con, je lui casse la gueule !

Goku : Encore merci, Hakkai, sans toi on n'aurait jamais pu sortir !s'écria le saru en se jetant dans les jambes d'Hakkai…

Baaf

Sanzo : Baka saru !

Le sourire d' Hakkai avait su convaincre le moine qui aurait préféré rester dans l'auberge mais il sentait des ondes assez bizarres dans ce village et voulait s'assurer de lui-même si il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Nos 4 amis partirent alors rejoindrent cette foule si joyeuse. Cette fête était une réelle joie pour ces villageois qui subissaient fréquemment l'attaque des youkais mais cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas attaqué, les villageois ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils voulaient profités de ces moments calmes pour connaître un peu de bonheur au moins juste pendant un soir…Alors que Hakkai et Sanzo visitaient le village ( en fait Sanzo cherchait des clopes), Goku était parti voir les stands de nourriture et Gojyo traqua les moindres jeunes filles qui se présentait a lui mais ne voyant qu'aucune ne succombait a part celles qui lui plaisaient pas, il traîna dans le village, arrivant sur la grande place, il voit des personnes se regrouper autour de quelque choses ou plutôt autour de quelques personnes, puis il vit Sanzo et Hakkai venant tout juste d'arriver suivi de Goku qui avait les mains pleines de nourriture, mais beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait la bas il lui fit aucune remarque. Voyant bien que ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, il s'approcha de la foule et demanda à un villageois :

« Il y a un drôle de type qui est là…il va y avoir une baston, une baston ! »

A ces mots, le demi-sang ressentit une grande joie alors il s'avança vers le 1er rang et il vit l'individu avec la cape et son drôle de objet tout enveloppé et remarqua qu'en face de lui se trouvait un homme d'une carrure immense, il faisait au moins 2 fois sa taille et était entouré de quelques hommes de main.

Gojyo Mais il peut pas s'empêcher de s'attirer les emmerdes celui- la !

Puis le moine arriva derrière lui avec ces 2 autres compagnons :

Sanzo : Surtout ne te mêles pas de ce combat, t'a entendu?

Gojyo : Oh merci mon petit bonze de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu sais je suis un grand garçon !

A cette réflexion, Gojyo se reçu un violent coup du baffeur :

Sanzo : Urusei ! Je ressens des ondes bizarres venant de cette personne…

Gojyo Bah c'est vrai qu'il est un peu baleze...mais bon j'voie vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de…

BAAF !

Aiiee ! Mais ça fait mal ta connerie, tu sais ça ?

Sanzo : Abruti…je ne te parlai pas du lourdaud….

Gojyo comprit alors que le moine lui parlait de l'individu qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'auberge…

_Pensée Gojyo : Ce con la…j'men fous de ce que raconte le bonze ! Je lui en collerais une quand même !_

Soudain, l'homme imposant commença à parler, les personnes autour ne faisaient aucun bruit pour entendre leur discussion :

-Tu sais que tu mas fait mal la ma jolie !Ca ne se fait pas de bousculer un garçon aussi gentil que moi !

_Pensée Gojyo : Ma jolie !…qu'est ce qu'il raconte ce type !..._

-Désolé mais tu prenais tellement de place que je n'ai même pas pu t'évité !Répliqua sèchement Hana

A ces paroles les villageois ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle voyant l'imposante personne en colère.

_Pensée Gojyo :C'est qu'il a du cran ce con quand même…il est tout petit a coté de la baleine…mais c' est bizarre sa voix elle est toute…On dirait une voix de…_

-Espèce de…tu sais pas qui je suis apparemment… Je suis le plus recherché ici parmi tous les meurtriers alors t'a intérêt a te faire bien docile, ok ?

Hana : ………

-Ca va je te pardonne si tu viens avec moi …comme tu m'a l'air super bien roulée !

_Pensée Gojyo :Bien roulée ! …_

Hana : Abruti, je m'en fous complètement de qui tu est,et meme du nombre de gens que tu as tuées…J'suis pas la pour faire mumuse … si tu dégages pas de mon chemin, JE T'ECRASE, alors fous le camp !

_Pensée Hakkai : Cette personne me fait penser à Sanzo… la même façon de réagir !_

La personne à la cape avait fini par donner bien plus de frissons aux villageois que la personne qui se montrait pourtant bien plus imposante. Alors qu'elle commença a s'éloigné de son adversaire, celui-ci se sentant humilié, pris par son immense main l'épaule d'Hana :

-Si tu espères t'en tirai comme ça, sale garce, j'vais te faire regretté tes paroles tu vas…Ah !

L'agresseur avait enfin croisé le regard de son adversaire et il ne pus s'empêché de tremblé de tout son corps :

Hana : Sale humain, enlève ta main pourrie de moi, tu vas me salir !

Sanzo et son groupe ayant entendu ses paroles eurent la même pensée :

_Pensée Sanzo Ikkou :« Un yokai ! »_

L'individu a la cape disparue et par une rapidité surprenante, on ne pouvait la voir que très vaguement et elle bougeait avec tellement de facilité avec les choses qu'elle portait qu'on pourrai croire qu'elle ne portait rien. Après en avoir fini avec ses acolytes, elle s'approcha de son agresseur mais par peur de se faire tuer il lui donné un vif coup pour la faire reculer mais il ne lui arracha que sa cape…Les villageois découvrirent alors que sous cette cape si sombre se tenait une jeune fille qui devait avoir 20 ans , ce n'était pas une yokai, elle avait tout d'une humaine , elle était habillé tel un garçon, mais cela ne lui cachait en rien une certaine beauté,…des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleux malgré qu'elle les retiennent avec des grandes baguettes chinoises, quelques mèches arrivé jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait les mêmes antennes que le demi sang mais beaucoup plus longues et expansés. Son visage était la chose la plus regardé parmi les spectateurs, un bandeau noir lui cachait son œil droit mais on pouvait remarqué discrètement que son autre œil était vert, son regard était si froid, aucune émotions semblaient y paraître…

A part Gojyo qui regardé « son con qui devait tabasser » se transformer en une « conne qui devait tabassé et surtout très jolie », le reste du groupe remarqua qu'elle possédait un bracelet bizarre, ils pensaient alors a un contrôleur de force…

Hana : Merde, tu sais combien il m'a coûté ce truc !

Malgré sa petite taille face a son adversaire , la jeune fille possédait une force incroyable, elle prit alors son drôle d'objet tout enveloppée et sans enlevée les tissus autour , elle frappa son adversaire avec une tel force qu'il se retrouva a terre en quelques secondes. Le groupe de Sanzo était surpris par cette fille qui paraissait si… normale ! Tout les villageois la regardèrent avec un air surpris mais aussi effrayé. Voyant que tous les regards étaient sur elle, Hana reprit ses affaires :

-Fallait que je me fasse remarqué…à cause de ce lourdaud…

Tout à coup, Hana remarqua que Hakkai se dirigea vers l'homme qu'elle venait de battre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les ai pas tué, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, lui lança t-elle froidement.

Hakkai regarda de près les hommes a terre et affirma qu'elle disait vrai. La foule commença donc a se dispersé et à reprendre leur jeux voyant que le spectacle était fini. Hana récupéra ce qui resta de sa cape, et la jeta voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus la mettre. Alors qu'elle décida à partir, Gojyo voulait la rattraper :

Sanzo : Attend Gojyo ! On ne va pas lui courir après…

Gojyo : Mais Sanzo…

Sanzo : On va la suivre tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie du village pour ne pas faire de dégâts ici…

Gojyo était pour une fois d'accord avec le bonze. Le groupe suivit Hana comme prévu mais au moment ou ils sortirent du village, ils ne la voyaient plus :

Gojyo : Merde mais elle est passé ou !

Hana : J'vous ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix, j'ai pas était assez clair !

Par ces paroles le groupe sursauta, Hana se trouvait juste derrière eux :

Gojyo : Désolé mais dès que je vois une jolie fille, je ne peut pas m'empêché d'allé lui parlé !

Gojyo s'approcha de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci lui mit deux doigts sur son front pour l'arrêté et le regarda froidement :

Hana : J'ai pas de temps à perdre…surtout avec un pervers dans ton genre !

Elle l'envoya vers ses compagnons, Goku voyant que le demi sang s'était fait rejetait par une fille, il ne pus s'empêché de rire :

Gojyo : Tu vas la fermer, sale petit ouistiti !

Goku : Arrêtes de m'appeler ouistiti, kappa pervers !

BAAf !

Sanzo : Urusei !Urusei ! Vous m'énervez tout les deux si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, j'vous flingue c'est compris !

Hana : Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre moi, alors vous dégagez de mon chemin !

Hana interrompit le groupe et quand elle commença à partir, Sanzo se mit sur sa route et l'arrêta :

Sanzo : Désolé mais on peut pas te laisser partir !

Hana : Un bonze qui me menace, je devrais trembler ?

Enervé, Sanzo sortit son pistolet et le mit sur le front de la jeune fille :

Hana : Tu crois vraiment me battre avec cette merde !

Hana disparut sous les yeux du groupe, surprit, et se retrouva juste derrière le bonze. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, cette odeur il la connaissait bien, une odeur qu'on ne peut pas oublié :

Hana : J'ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme l'autre…

-Nyoibô !

Goku était au- dessus de Hana prêt a frapper, mais celle -ci évita son coup avec facilité et se mit un peu a l'écart du groupe :

Hana : Même le petit singe veut s'en prendre a moi ! J'veux pas perdre mon temps avec des rigolos comme vous, alors vous dega…

Goku : Je…ne …suis … pas… un Singe !

Goku s'élança vers Hana beaucoup plus rapidement que sa première attaque. Hana, surprise par sa rapidité évita de justesse son attaque et celle de Gojyo qui attaqua juste après :

Gojyo : Ne nous sous-estime pas ! Lança le demi-sang énervé surtout parce que la jeune fille l'avait rejeté.

Hana : Je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui me sous estimez, mais j'avoue que vous êtes quand même un peu plus fort que l'autre lourdaud, et puis a 4 contre 1…bon ben va falloir que je le sortes…

Hana prit alors le drôle d'objet qu'elle portait depuis leur rencontre, enleva les tissus. Le groupe de Sanzo découvrit alors un sabre encore plus long que sa porteuse :

Hana : C'est quand vous voulez, moi j'ai pas de temps a perdre alors magnez-vous qu'on en finisse !

Goku ne supportant pas qu'on le sous estimes se lança contre Hana, mais celle-ci s'en enlevé le sabre de son fourreau, bloqua tout les coup du saru :

Sanzo : Gojyo, vas aidé le ouistiti, il y arrivera pas…

Gojyo : Mais tu me prends pour ton chien ou quoi bonze de merde !

Click !

Sanzo pointa son revolver vers Gojyo, ce dernier ne répliqua pas mais on pouvait l'entendre marmonnait des insultes contre le bonze :

Sanzo : Gojyo….

Gojyo : Quoi encore !

Sanzo : Enlèves lui son bracelet, on pourra voir au moins sa vrai nature…

Gojyo toujours énervé contre le moine, s'élança contre la jeune fille, mais celle-ci l'ayant remarqué quitta des yeux Goku et l'évita tout aussi bien que son compagnon :

-Gokuà toi ! S'écria Gojyo

Hana se retourna mais le saru se relevait de sa chute et s'exclama :

-Hein !

Gojyo avait tendu un piège à Hana, comme celle-ci était retourné, il l'en profita pour lui enlevait son bracelet :

Hana : Mais qu'est-ce que….

Une lumière apparue alors autour de la jeune fille, mais quand celle-ci se dissipa lentement,

Sanzo resta ébahi devant Hana :

Sanzo : Mais tu n'est pas une ….yokai !

.:.:.:.:.:.:Tsuzuku!X3... à suivre!.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ishen : Voilaaaaaa jesperes que ca vous as plus le chapitre 2 arrivera bientot!

**Petit lexique :**

_Hentai_ : pervers, obsédé

_Baka saru_ : Con de singe

_Urusei_ : Vos geules/ Laferme

_ero kappa_ : kappa pervers

_Sanzo Ikkou_ : Groupe de Sanzo

Voila j'pense que c'est tout, si j'en ai laissé quelques un, dites le moi je mettrez la traduction!

Sayônara tout li genssss et n'hésiter pas a mettre de rewiews!


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Wonderful Snow…**_

Note de l'auteur : Voila le deuxieme chapitre jespere qu'il vous plaira : D! Voila les réponses aux reviews:

Hachiko : J'avoue que je me suis inspiré de Bleach ; p! J'trouve que les personnages de ce manga ont trop la classe alors ça m'a donné cette idée : D!

Kyochan95 : Niark Niark! Ca c'est la surprise pour voir qui va mourrir je dis rien sinon ca enleve tout le suspense...enfin si y en a XD!...Je sais jsuis sadique T...T

Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait vriiiiment pliziirrrr!T...T

_Résumé du chapitre 1: La Sanzo Ikkou arrive dans un village où l'ambiance de fête règne et ils rencontrent une jeune fille assez étrange portant un controleur de force...Aprés quelques péripéties, Le groupe de Sanzo poursuit alors la jeune fille croyant qu'elle soit une yokai ainsi ils vont s'affronter et Gojyo arrive finalement à enlever le controleur de force de la jeune fille...Sous les yeux ebahis du groupe de Sanzo, la fille mystérieuse revele sa véritable nature..._

_OooOOoooO_

_Pensée perso_

( note de l'auteur)

_OooOOoooO_

**_Chapitre 2 : Nuit mouvementée, 2 ème partie…_**

Hana était restait la même, Sanzo et son groupe pouvait constater que la jeune fille était bien restée humaine :

Gojyo : Bah! T'es pas une yokai!

Hana : Bien sur que j'ne suis pas une yokai !Vous êtes abrutis ou quoi ! Et puis rends moi ça, toi le hentai!

Hana reprit violemment son bracelet à Gojyo qu'elle remis immédiatement à son poignet.

_Pensée Gojyo : C'est une vraie tigresse cette fille !_

_Pensée Sanzo : Pourquoi elle porte un contrôleur de force alors que c'est une humaine…et puis cette odeur…elle me rappelle…_

Goku qui n'avait toujours pas réussi a comprendre ce qui se passait, sauta rapidement au-dessus de Hana pour lui donnait encore un coup, mais au moment où la jeune fille se retourna pour l'arrêter, sous les yeux surpris du groupe une faible lueur apparut sous les habits de l' humaine au niveau de sa poitrine , et soudain l'oeil gauche de la jeune fille se changea en une couleur grise, un regard complétement vide comme si son âme n'était plus dans son corps...Hakkai qui avait vu que Hana n'était pas dans un état normal, cria à Goku :

Hakkai: Attends Goku ! Ne la frap….!

Mais Hana qui restait figé, s'était prit le nyoibô en pleine face, et elle fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin, se retrouvant à terre à craché du sang :

Hakkai : Goku, t'aurai pus y allais moins fort !

Goku : Je... Gomen... je...je croyais qu'elle allait l'arrêter...

Hakkai aida à relever Hana qui gardait un genou à terre en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche :

Hakkai : Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que nous avons fait, nous…

Hana : Ils sont environ une centaine…non….beaucoup plus…le village…du sang ...ils sont en danger…

Hana parlait à voix basse comme si elle se parlait a elle-même.

Gojyo : Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte, elle s'est prise un gros coup sur la tête pour raconter n'importe quoi !

Hana repris soudainement son regard habituel, un regard froid et menaçant, et s'écarta de Hakkai :

Hana: Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, lança la jeune fille.

Sanzo qui en avait marre que Hana ne leur explique pas ce qui se passait, lui pointa son revolver sur elle :

Sanzo : Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis nous ce qui se passe !

Hana : ….Impatient, toujours prêt à tuer dès qu'il n'est pas satisfait...une raison de plus pour haïr les humains...

Sanzo: Et alors toi aussi t'en ai une ! Lança-t-il froidement

Hana changea alors son regard froid par un regard beaucoup plus meurtrier comme si Sanzo avait touché une point sensible :

Hana : LA FERME! Je ne suis pas comme toi, sale humain !

_Pensée Hakkai : Pourquoi déteste-t-elle tant les humains, Sanzo a raison, elle aussi elle est humaine...Pourquoi une telle haine dans son regard..._

Sans raison particulière, la jeune fille respirait difficillement et semblait vraiment épuisée, comme si elle avait courue pendant des heures. Sanzo et son groupe ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question, la faible lueur réapparu et Hana reprit son regard gris et vide pendant quelques secondes... Et au moment où son oeil repris sa couleur verte, son visage se crispa et elle failli mettre un genou à terre, sa respiration se faisant plus haletante à chaque seconde mais Hakkai s'inquiétant de plus en plus de son état se rapprocha rapidement d'elle mais au moment où il allait l'aider, celle-ci se remit debout et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, reprenant son visage sans expression, un visage froid :

Hana : Apparemment vous vous éclater à suivre des yokais c'est ça ! Si vous voulez pas que tout ces pauvres villageois meurent, vous ferez mieux de retournez au village…

Sanzo : C'est quoi ces conneries ! Tu serais en train de nous menacer !Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas avec ces "soi-disant" yokais ?

Sanzo ne changea pas la direction de son revolver, il le garda pointé sur la jeune humaine :

Hana : ….Premièrement, je me fous complètement de ce que peuvent faire ces yokais et de ce que peut arriver a ces humains et…

Goku: Mais personne ne peut rester sans rien faire devant des personnes qui se font tuer , _coupa soudainement Goku_, Ceux qui peuvent rester sans rien faire, ce sont juste des...des...

Le saru regarda tristement Hana, et n'arrivait pas à sortir le dernier mot qu'il voulait prononcer, mais Hana reprit tout à coup sa phrase.

Hana : Des monstres ! Des démons! C'est ça que tu veux dire?…Tu as peut être raison,….peut être que je suis un monstre et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, chacun décide de vivre comme il l'entends, non ? Et c'est surtout pas un "ptit "gars comme toi qui va me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou à ne pas faire, ok!

Hana en prononçant ces paroles, regardait Goku avec plus de froideur que d'habitude. Goku voyant bien que ce qu'il venait de dire ne toucha pas la jeune fille, il ne prononça plus un mot et baissa sa tête en gardant son regard triste. Hana ne lacha pas son regard de Goku puis soudainement la jeune fille se mit à soupirer et commença à tourner le dos au groupe de Sanzo mais se retourna un peu pour leur parler.

Hana : ...Je vous aurai prévenu si vous ne voulez pas que ces villageois se fassent tuer, vous avez intérêt à vite retourner au village car ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Sanzo : Pourquoi on devrait te croire ! Qui nous dit que tu ne racontes pas des bobards !

Hana regarda le bonze droit dans les yeux...

Hana : Tu crois vraiment que j'ouvrirai la bouche pour dire des conneries...Je suis pas le genre de personnes a vouloir perdre du temps sans raison, j'ai pas que ça a foutre...Et puis que vous me croyez ou pas, c'est pas mon probleme...C'est à vous de choisir...

Peut-être le regard de la jeune fille ou ses paroles dites avec détermination, Sanzo ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait croire que la jeune fille disait vrai, mais ce sentiment était la et il parla d'une voix calme.

Sanzo : On y va...

Gojyo : Quoi ! Mais Sanzo, si elle nous raconte des conneries, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?

BAAF !

Sanzo : Urusei ! On y va, c'est tout ! T'as bien compris!

Hana : Bon bah moi, j'ai plus qu'à m'en aller, ne vous faites pas tuer trop vite ! Ca serait dommage!

Sur ces paroles, Hana se retourna et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, laissant les 4 compagnons seuls :

Gojyo : Merde, voila elle s'est barré, t'es fier de toi le bonze !

Sanzo : URUSEI! Espece de sale kap...!

**-Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Des yokaisssss !**

Sanzo se fit interrompre par le cri d'une villageoise. Le groupe de Sanzo se regardèrent étonnés, et ils foncèrent droit au village et arrivés sur place ils virent plus d'une centaine de yokais...

O.:o.:o.:o.:.o:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o..:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.o:O

Au paradis celeste, une certaine déesse regardait ce qui se passait mais pour une fois son visage n'était pas enjouée mais sérieux :

Kanzeon : Après tout ce temps... Tu réapparais enfin...Je croyais vraiment que tu avais fini par disparaître après tout ce qui c'est passé….ma _Kyookan_….

Jiroushin, qui était juste à coté, frissonna en entendant le nom que la déesse avait prononcé. Il regarda Kanzeon avec inquiétude.

Jiroushin : Ne...ne..Ne me dites pas que c'est _"elle" _..Comment..c'est impossible!

Kanzeon qui regardait toujours vers le lac des nénuphars ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta juste de pousser un leger soupir, et malgré son visage serein, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une certaine tristesse...

O.:o.:o.:o.:.o:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o..:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.o:O

Sanzo et son groupe était toujours face aux yokais qui venaient à peine de remarquer leur présence...

_Pensée Sanzo : Comment a-t-elle su ? Si elle n'est pas avec eux comment a-t-elle deviné qu'ils attaqueraient ? Et cette lueur qui sortait de sous ses vêtement...qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être...Rhaaaa… ! Elle m'énerve cette fille !_

Alors que Sanzo était perdu dans ses pensées, les yokais se rapprochèrent de la Sanzo Ikkou, et l'un d'eux s' adressa à Sanzo.

Yokai : Tu es Genjo Sanzo!

Sanzo : Ouais et alors!

Yokai : T'es vraiment appétissant pour un humain...Allez! Laisse moi le sutra sans faire d'histoire!

Sanzo : Ils commencent à me gonfler ceux la!

Gojyo : T'es pas le seul !

Les yokais se mirent autour du groupe et les attaquèrent mais Sanzo et ses compagnons arrivèrent à les repousser un par un …

O.:o.:o.:o.:.o:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o..:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.o:O

Un peu plus loin du village, Hana est en train de marcher sur le bord d'une route et ne cesse de penser au regard de Goku...

_Pensée Hana : Cette Couleur or...La même...Allez Hana, c'est pas le moment d'y pens..Mais qu'est ce qu'il passe!_

Hana s'arreta de marcher et s'aperçut que plusieurs lueurs blanches étaient en train d' envellopper son corps et tout à coup, avant que la jeune fille ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, elle disparut avec la lumière étrange...

O.:o.:o.:o.:.o:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o..:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.o:O

De retour vers les quatres garçons, ils étaient toujours en train de repousser les yokais qui arrivaient de plus en plus mais soudain une lumière " familiere" apparut dans le ciel et éblouit viollement aussi bien les yokais que le groupe de Sanzo. Puis la lumière se dissipa de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaitre...

Gojyo : C'est quoi encore ces conneries!

Hakkai : GOJYO! Attention, au dessus de toi!

Gojyo, _levant sa tête vers le ciel_ : Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qu...O...O!

Gojyo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des fesses atterrirent sur lui et le plaqua carrement au sol ( ...XD...)...Hana venait d'atterir sur le kappa et était complétement allongé sur son ventre, la tête tourné vers les pieds de Gojyo. Un peu sonné par ce brutal atterissage, elle se mit assise lentement, à cheval sur le ventre du métis...

Hana : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..Où est-ce que je su...?

Soudain, Hana remarqua seulement qu'elle se tenait sur quelqu'un, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle se retourna tout doucement pour voir sur qui elle avait atterri et avec un visage d'horreur, elle découvrit le demi-sang avec un large sourire qui semblait plutôt satisfait de leurs positions.

Gojyo : Tu sais, si tu voulais tant que ça chevaucher mon corps de rêve, il fallait le dire plus tôt!

Hana : Que ..que..Quoi!

Alors que le demi-sang approchait ses lèvres en bouche de poisson super évolué...( XD essayer d'imaginer le truc!XD )... Hana se releva immédiatement en furie et colla son poing dans la machoire de Gojyo avant qu'il ne puisse coller ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Le demi-sang se retrouva propulsé contre le mur d'une maison du village et malgré l' attitude de Gojyo, Hana ne rougissait pas et restait comme toujours avec son regard froid et menaçant.

Hana : Dégages espece d'abruti! Si jveux me payer du bon temps, ça sera surement pas avec un hentai dans ton genre!

Gojyo se releva de sa chute rapidement, à son tour furieux et avec la main sur sa tête croyant à une eventuelle blessure ...( pov' chou le kappa T...T...XD! )...

Gojyo : Mais jvais la buter celle-là! C'est toi qui m'écrase en apparaissant de nulle part et il faut que ce soit de ma faute!

Hana : Si tu crois que j'ai fait exprès! Crois moi j'aurai préféré me retrouver à des kilomètres de ta bouche baveuse...Beurk, rien que d'y penser ça me donne la chair de poule!

Gojyo : Quoiiii! Et bien jvais t'apprendre un truc, sache que mes lèvres sont demandés par les plus belles filles de cette planète, _dit fierement le kappa en balancant ses cheveux dans le vent_...( XD!)...

Hana qui regardait desesperement le kappa en train de se vanter, n'avait pas remarquait que des yokais étaient derrière elle prêt à la tuer,et au moment où ils se jetèrent sur elle, Sanzo tira quelques balles et tua les yokais. Hana se retourna vers Sanzo et remarqua, pétrifiée, les yokais à terre.

_Pensée Hana : Il ...il m'a sauvé la vie...un humain m'a sauvé la vie….Pourquoi….non c'est impossible tout les humains ...tout les humains...ce ne sont que des...!_

Hana ne supportant mystérieusement pas l'acte de bonze, pris son sabre et l'enleva de son fourreau viollement. Sanzo et tout le monde d'ailleurs furent surpris par son sabre : il était brisé mais gardait quand même une certaine longueur mais ce qui surpris plus le groupe, c'était les droles de taches qu'il y avait dessus…Son sabre était taché de sang... mais les taches avait presque disparu, preuve que le sang n'était pas frais …Les yokais furent un peu effrayés par cette mystérieuse fille, mais ils s'imposèrent quand même :

Yokai : Tu es avec le groupe de Sanzo ! Enfin peu importe on te bouffera quand même !

Hana : M'insultes pas abruti !...Sanzo, ne croie pas que ce que je vais faire est pour sauver votre peau. Je déteste seulement le fait d'avoir à rendre des comptes à quelqu'un …surtout a un humain alors ne te méprends pas !

Hana, qui était deja entouré par plusieurs yokais, pris une drôle de posture, et plaça son sabre au dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation…Son sabre prena une drole de couleur noir limpide et semblait répandre une émanation glaciale…Soudain, Hana ouvrit ses yeux et murmura...

Hana : ..._Tsumetai..._

La jeune fille disparut soudainement. Le groupe de Sanzo sentit un vent glaciale passait a coté d'eux et compris qu'il s'agissait de Hana qui se montra extrement rapide et tout à coup elle réapparut avec les yeux fermés à l'écart des yokais mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas du tout blessés :

Yokai : On dirait que t'a raté ton coup ma joli !

Hakkai : Euh….Je crois plutôt qu'elle vous a bien eu !

Hakkai fit un de ces grand sourire angélique.Les yokais, ne comprenant pas ce que leur disait l'ancien yokai, essayèrent de bougé mais de la glace se répandait sur tout leurs corps jusqu'à les geler complètement. Hana rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, et s'approcha des yokais. Elle les regarda avec mépris, et claqua des doigts. Ce seul claquement suffit à détruire tout les yokais qui étaient complètement gelés aussi bien à l'extérieur qu' à l'intérieur.

Goku : Waouhhhh ! Trop cool cette technique !

BAAF!

Sanzo : Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, baka saru !

Hana rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et l'enroula avec les tissus qu'elle avait gardés sur elle et l'attacha sur son dos. La Sanzo Ikkou, regardait avec méfiance la jeune fille qui leur paraissant de plus en plus mystérieuse..

_Pensée Sanzo : Je savais bien que c'était cette odeur…son sabre en ai souillé…cette fille pue le sang…_

Sanzo s'approcha de la jeune fille, et celle-ci se retourna un peu pour pouvoir voir le bonze ...

Sanzo : Je me fous de savoir comment tu as fait pour avoir une telle technique, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu as su que ces yokais allait attaquer et ne tourne pas autour du pot ça a le don de m'énerver !

Hana : Chacun a ses petits secrets, non ? Et puis j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Espérons qu'on se revoit plus ! Sayonara!

Hana tourna le dos au groupe de Sanzo et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un vent chaud la frôler près de son visage. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit que Sanzo pointait son revolver sur elle, et devina que c'était en fait une balle du revolver du bonze qu'il l'avait frolé.

Hana : Non mais t'es malade t'aurais pu me tuer, sale bonze !

Sanzo : C'est normal, c'était mon intention...

Hana : T'es vraiment bizarre pour un moine ! Il est toujours comme ça votre pote !

Hakkai : euh….bah oui, _dit Hakkai avec un sourire géné_

**Goku et Gojyo :** Malheureusement…- -'''

Baaf ! Baaf !

Sanzo: Urusei ! Baka !...Alors t'a toujours pas répondu à ma question, l'insecte!

Hana : L'insecte !

Hana qui regardait bizarrement Sanzo, comprit seulement que le bonze parlait de ces 2 antennes qu'elle avait comme le kappa. Enervée, au moment où elle voulait insultait le bonze, les villageois sortirent de leur cachette, et se mirent autour de Sanzo et de son groupe laissant Hana à l'écart.

Villageois : Merci, grâce à vous, nous ne serons plus attaquer par ces monstres, vous êtes nos invités, si vous rester ici cette nuit, nous vous offrons l'auberge et aussi tout ce dont vous avez besoin et envie bien sur !

Goku YATTAAA ! Sanzo, on peut mangé, j'ai faim !

Sanzo : Pffff ! Baka ! Arrête de penser qu'à ton ventre, tu m'énerves !

Goku fit alors sa petite tête de chien battue et regarda le moine.

Goku: S'il te plait ! **Sanzoooooo** !

Sanzo : C'est bien parce que moi aussi j'commence à avoir la dalle…et arrêtes de faire cette tronche, **baka saru** !

Goku : Merciiii Sanzo !

Villageois : Mangez tout ce dont vous avez envie, nous vous l'offrons, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Le groupe semblait avoir oublié Hana, qui était resté à l'écart. Elle regarda une dernière fois le groupe de Sanzo, et commença à s'éloigner. Gojyo qui était entouré de jeunes jolies filles, remarqua que Hana partait, alors qu'il voulait la rejoindre. Goku le devança,et courut jusqu'à Hana. Il la pris par la main rapidement et courut jusqu'au villageois avec la jeune fille, surprise, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait le saru :

Goku : On n'est pas les seuls à avoir tué les yokais…Elle nous as aidés !

Goku mis ses mains derrière sa tête et afficha un grand sourire aux villageois et ces derniers remercièrent Hana de la même façon que le groupe de Sanzo.

_Pensée Gojyo : Non, mais il se mêle de quoi le saru !_

Hana semblait un peu perturbé, voyant tout le monde l'entourer. Soudain, elle se détacha du groupe de villageois et se rapprocha de Goku et elle se mit à frapper le ouistiti sur la tête.

Hana : Non mais, j'ai rien foutu moi ! Arrêtes de raconter des conneries le singe!

Malgré les coups de la jeune fille, Goku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Hakkai qui voyait que l'ambiance semblait plus détendu, se rapprocha de Hana.

Hakkai : Puisque tout nous est offert pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble, au moins pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait.

Sanzo : Manger avec un deuxième insecte, ça va pas !

Hana & Gojyo : Non, mais c'est qui que t'appelle insecte, sale bonze !

Gojyo et Hana se regardèrent bizarrement et Gojyo la regarda avec son air de dragueur :

Gojyo : Apparemment, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, ma jolie !

Sanzo : Normal, entre insectes…--' !

Gojyo : Mais t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, bonze de merde !

Hakkai : Allons allons, du calme!

Mais avant que Sanzo ne sorte son revolver pour menacer le kappa, Hana frappa Gojyo pour l'envoyer à terre.

Hana : Appelle moi encore une fois "ma jolie" et je t'écrase ! T'a compris le hentai ! En plus, j'ai jamais dit que je mangeais avec vous et j'ai pas faim, alors foutez moi la paix !

Tout un coup, un énorme bruit sortit du ventre d'Hana qui réclamait famine. Un silence de mort s'installa...

Tous : - -''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!

Hana: Pas question de manger avec vous !

Sanzo : Et alors, on t'a jamais invité...

Hakkai qui voyait que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus froide, voulait arrangé les choses avec son éternel sourire, mais Hana reprit son regard froid en regardant le bonze.

Hana : J'préfère encore crever que de manger à coté d'un humain, et puis surtout un bonze !

Hana se retourna et se dirigea vers la femme qui tenait l'auberge dans laquelle la jeune fille avait un peu dormi il y a quelques heures, et lui demanda.

Hana : Escuse moi mais est-ce que ça tiens toujours votre proposition de nuit gratuite...

Aubergiste : Oui oui bien sur! Comme apparement vous aussi vous nous avez sauver, je vous offre même le repas, c'est la moindre des choses !

Hana :...Merci...

Alors que la jeune fille partit en direction de l'auberge, Goku courut après la jeune fille mais soudain une dizaine de villageois lui barrèrent la route avec des grand sourire pour parler à leur sauveur.

Goku : Attends...euh.. Mademoizelleuh! J'voulais te dire…!

Mais Hana qui n'entendit pas Goku entra dans l'auberge sans se retourner.

Gojyo qui voyait sa "proie" partir se retourna vers le bonze en colère.

Gojyo : Voila t'es content Sanzo, elle est en rogne maintenant!

Sanzo : Et alors, j'en ai rien à foutre ! T'as qu'a la rejoindre si t'en as envie le pervers..

Gojyo : ESPECE DE ...!

Hakkai : Allez du calme du calme! ''''

Goku ne disait rien, il avait juste la tête baissé en signe de tristesse, Sanzo qui remarqua son état se mit en colère :

Sanzo : Et puis vous m'emmerder avec elle, moi j'ai la dalle alors on y va !

Soudain, le saru releva la tête brutalement, afficha un grand sourire et sauta dans tous les sens.

Goku : Ouaissss ! On va enfin manger !

BAAF

Sanzo: URUSEI BAKA SARUU!

O.:o.:o.:o.:.o:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:o.:oO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanzo et son groupe était assis à une table du restaurant de l'auberge où ils s'étaient installés en début de soirée. Pendant que Goku s'empiffrait, Hakkai qui s'occupait d'Hakuryu et Sanzo qui regardait désespérément Goku manger, Gojyo draguait la serveuse mais pensait toujours à Hana, il aurait espérer la voir dans la salle, il aurait pu au moins la draguait un petit peu. Tout à coup, Goku s'arrêta de manger :

Gojyo : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Goku ?

Goku demanda à la serveuse : Vous n'aurez pas vu une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et un bandeau sur l'œil ?

La serveuse : Euh… Si ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle a pris quelques plats et elle est montée dans sa chambre.

Goku : Et c'est laquelle ?

Baaf !

Sanzo : Nan mais ça va pas de demander un truc pareil !

Gojyo : Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va tombé dans tes bras ! T'es un peu trop jeune, baka saru !

Goku : Non ! Mais je suis pas un pervers comme toi ero kappa !

Gojyo : Retire ça tout de suite, sale petit ouistiti !

**Bang**!

Une balle venait de frôler les deux agitateurs, et ils s'arrêtèrent de crier vu la tête que Sanzo faisait.

Sanzo : Vos gueules ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de gueuler comme des abrutis, si vous vous la fermez pas, j'vous bute c'est compris !

Goku baissa sa tête et ne mangea plus :

Goku : Je ….Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait…..pour l'avoir frapper alors qu'elle semblait malade…

Goku ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait proche de la jeune fille malgré qu'il ne la connaissait pas et il s'en voulait de l'avoir bléssée... Autour de la table, un lourd silence s'installa, le groupe n'avait pas vu Goku comme ça depuis longtemps.

_Pensée Hakkai : Pauvre Goku….Il doit vraiment s'en vouloir pour faire une tête pareil…_

Hakkai : Ne t'inquiètes pas Goku, apparemment elle dort ici ce soir alors tu pourra toujours la voir pour t'excuser.

Goku vit que Hakkai lui faisait son plus grand sourire.

Goku : Hai !

Il lui sourit à son tour et se remit à manger tout ce qu'il trouvait sur la table.

_Pensée Sanzo : Baka…_

La fête était finie et le village n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la pleine lune. Malgré que Goku ne dorme pas avec lui dans la même chambre, Gojyo n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait toujours à elle, il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi froid et menaçant, à part celui de Sanzo bien sur.

_Pensée Gojyo : Son regard ...si froid...et puis son corps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que se cache derriere ses habits d'homme héhéhé…quel fille vraiment mystérieuse… elle me plait de plus en plus. … Mais bon quelle caractère!..._

Pour se changer les idées, le métis décida d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et surpris, il aperçut Hana juste en bas et semblait porter un objet dans sa main. Quand il vit que celle-ci commençait à partir, il s'habilla vite. Et comme sa chambre se trouvait qu'au premier étage, il sauta sans problèmes par la fenêtre. Il vit Hana s'éloigner hors du village et commença à la suivre sans se faire remarquer. Elle traversa une forêt qui était juste derrière le village et Gojyo continua de la suivre toujours aussi discrètement.

_Pensée Gojyo : Nan, mais qu'est que je fous moi ! Je suis taré ! Si il faut elle a remarqué ma présence et elle attend pour me tordre le cou ...Oo'_

Avec cette drôle d'image dans la tête, Gojyo avait fini par perdre la trace de la jeune fille, il décida alors de rentrer à l'auberge ,déçu, quand soudain il entendit une musique, ou plutôt un son d'une flûte. Intrigué par cette musique si douce, il alla vers elle, et arriva finalement à un petit lac, et il vit Hana les yeux fermés en train de jouer de la flûte traversière, mais ce qui surpris le plus Gojyo n'était pas le fait que la jeune fille jouait merveilleusement bien mais que Hana était en train de marcher sur l'eau, elle semblait si douce... si délicate, le demi sang ne pus quitter son regard de la mystérieuse fille. La mélodie apaisait le cœur de Gojyo, comme si elle l'emportait dans un autre monde.

Hana n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme garda les yeux fermés et continua de jouer.

_Pensée Gojyo : Cette musique….elle est si belle… si apaisante…mais elle parait si…triste..._

Hana ouvrit doucement ses yeux, elle avait laissé son regard froid et menaçant pour un regard rempli d'une infinie tristesse, les larmes ne coulaient pas mais commençait à apparaitre dans l'oeil vert de Hana . Le regard de Gojyo se figea remarquant les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille. Il était surpris de la voir ainsi alors que le peu de fois qu'il avait vu, son regard était toujours glaciale. Il sentit son coeur se briser en le voyant. Il s'approcha pour mieux contempler la jeune fille, mais celle-ci remarqua sa présence, surprise, elle relâcha sa concentration et failli tomber à l'eau, mais s'étant rattraper de justesse, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda furieusement le demi-sang :

Hana : Non, mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

Hana reprit son regard glacial comme si la tristesse dans ses yeux n'avait jamais existé,et elle resta au milieu de l'eau flottant toujours.

Gojyo : Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur comme ça…

Hana : Bah, à vrai dire je pensais être seule, alors j'ai juste une petite question…Qu'est ce que tu fous la ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre des inconnus !

Hana marcha sur l'eau pour enfin mettre un pied sur la terre ferme, Gojyo la regarder tristement mais pour faire comme si il n'avait pas vu la tristesse de la jeune fille, il lui fit un grand sourire.

Gojyo : Mais comment t'arrives à faire ça ! C'est génial ! T'es vraiment pas banal comme fille, je suis sur que toi et moi…

Gojyo se rapprocha de plus en plus de la jeune fille, mais celle- ci resta toujours aussi insensible à son charme et le frappa sur la tête :

Hana : N'y penses même pas sale hentai ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix ! Alors va rejoindre tes potes, et trouve toi une fille assez gourde pour t'apprécier !

Gojyo : T'es en rogne 24h sur 24 ou quoi ! Malgré que tu soit super mignonne, t'as un foutue caractère de cochon !

Hana : Fous moi la paix, le pervers ! Si j'tenerve tant que ça... Arrêtes de me suivre, ça sera plus simple !

Hana reprit le chemin du retour, Gojyo la suivait mais prenait un peu de distance par peur de se prendre la flûte de la jeune fille dans la tête.

Gojyo : Au fait, je peux te poser une question...

Hana: Non!

Gojyo: Heu...- -'' ...Allé soit pas timide!

Hana s'arreta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas. Gojyo recula un peu plus, il voyait que la jeune fille tenait de plus en plus fort la flûte dans sa main, retenant une forte colère.

Gojyo:...Je me demandais...pourquoi tu haissais tant les humains...

Hana resta toujours de dos au demi sang:

Hana: Tu poses toujours des questions cons comme ça?

Gojyo:... Bah...- -'''

Hana: ...Meles toi de tes affaires, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi et surtout pour moi!

Gojyo: ...J'pense juste qu'ils sont pas pire que les yokais, bon c'est vrai que si ils ressembleraient tous à l'autre bonze, je te comprendrais - -'...Mais sinon ils sont plutot sympa..

La jeune fille se retourna vers le demi-sang.

Hana:...Peut être que tu peux les apprécier parce que tu es un enfant tabou...

Le regard de Gojyo se figea.

Gojyo: Comment...tu ..!

Hana: Comment j'ai su?...Des yeux et des cheveux rouges...Plutôt facile à deviner...

Gojyo resta figé pendant quelques instants, puis il soupira, il se prit les pointes de ses longs cheveux et les regarda avec tristesse, repensant à tous ce que disait sa belle-mère, à tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait à cause de ses cheveux rouges.

_Pensée Gojyo : ...La couleur du sang...toujours cette couleur.._

Le visage baissé, Gojyo attendait que la jeune fille le traites de " batard" ou qu'elle lui lance d'autres insultes comme l'avait fait tout les autres personnes à part ses 4 amis jusqu'à maintenant.. La jeune fille remarqua que le regard du demi-sang n'était plus provocateur ni séducteur mais reflétait une profonde tristesse. Hana prit une voix un peu moins glaciale et lui dit:

Hana: Tu vas pas faire la gueule parce que t'as juste les cheveux et les yeux rouges?... C'est pas ça qui va t'empecher de vivre, non?...Sinon t'as qu'a te raser la tête mais bon deja que t'as l'air con... Alors avec la boule à zéro!

Sortant de ses pensées douleureuses, le regard de Gojyo se figea en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille, non pas pour l'insulte qu'elle venait de dire mais parce que le demi-sang était surpris par la voix de Hana qui semblait moins menacante que d'habitude et surtout son regard qui semblait moins froid. Malgré qu'elle savait qui il était réellement, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. A part ses compagnons de voyage, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait accepté son métissage tabou. Mystérieusement, cela rempli de joie Gojyo et il ne put s'empecher de reprendre son regard provocateur et de lui faire un sourire sensuel. Voyant le sourire du demi- sang, Hana lui lança un regard froid et meurtrier et se retourna, reprenant sa route vers le village. Gojyo la suivait, et il la regardait avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres en voyant les antennes de la jeune humaine se balançaient... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le rassurer de ne pas être le seul avec ses droles de mêches sur la tête: (... XD...) Apparemment la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'aimer, mais Gojyo l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il voulait connaitre cette mystérieuse jeune humaine et surtout dans tous ces détails. ( ...L'esprit pervers est toujours là - -''...) . Il était intrigué par son regard, son regard si menacant...s D'habitude toutes les jeunes filles tombaient à ses pieds, mais elle, malgré les avances qu'il lui faisait, il y avait toujours de la froideur dans son oeil émeraude. Il se rapella soudainement du regard de la jeune fille quand elle flottait sur l'eau avant qu'elle ne le voye.

_Pensée Gojyo : Une telle tristesse dans ses yeux... Pourquoi..._

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphere vraiment froide, Gojyo reparla à la jeune fille.

Gojyo: Tiens, je me demandais aussi...

Hana: Quoi encore!

Gojyo: Euh...- -'...Pas la peine de s'enerver, faut rester zen...

_Pensée Gojyo : On croirait entendre Hakkai - -'..._

Gojyo: ... Comment tu fais pour flotter sur l'eau comme ça, c'est super cool cette technique!

Hana : Si tu le dis...

Gojyo: Bah comme je sais pas nager, ça peut etre utile quelque fois - -''!

Hana s'arreta brusquement et se retourna vers Gojyo surprise.

Hana: Toi aussi!

Gojyo: Quoi ? Tu sais pas nager!

Hana: ...

La jeune fille semblait perturbée et elle reprit sa marche rapidement sans répondre. Gojyo resta surpris par la réaction de Hana . Il se mit à rire en repensant à la tête que la jeune fille venait de faire complétement étonné par ce qu'il venait de révéler.

Gojyo: En tout cas, t'es vraiment bizarre comme fille! ...Mais t'es si joli que je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas t'embrasser.

Gojyo fit un large sourire mais malgré les efforts de du kappa pour éviter un coup de Hana, la jeune fille se retourna en furie et lui lança sa flpte en pleine tête, le demi-sang tomba par terre par le coup violent...(Pauvre Gojyo XD...).

Hana: Voila ce qui retient, sale hentai! Essayes de m'approcher et je te bute!

Gojyo: Mais t'es malade, t'aurai pu me tuer! T'es encore pire que le bonze!

Hana ramassa sa flûte et reprit la direction de l'auberge. Mais soudain la jeune fille s'arreta net, restant immobile sans rien dire. Gojyo qui se remettait de son coup à la tête, s'inquiéta et s'approcha d'elle doucement de peur de se reprendre encore un coup de flute. Stupéfait, il vit la faible lueur brillait sous les vetements de la jeune fille et le regard de Hana était devenu aussi vide que la premiere fois où ils avaient combattu...Dès que la lumière se dissipa et que son oeil repris sa couleur initial , la jeune fille attacha rapidement sa flûte à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Gojyo: Eh, qu'est -ce qui tarrives ! C'est quoi cette lumiere et puis pourqu...!

Hana: ...Baisses toi...

Gojyo: Hein!

Hana: Dégages!

Soudain, la jeune fille poussa brutalement Gojyo sur le coté , il tomba à la renverse contre un arbre. Gojyo ,sous le choc, resta à terre et engueula la jeune fille.

Gojyo: Mais t'es complétement barge comme nana! Ca va pas de...!

Avant que le kappa ne puisse finir sa phrase , son regard se pétrifia...Il vit une fleche passer à toute vitesse et traverser viollement l'épaule de la jeune fille...

OoOoO**Tsuzuku**!X3!OoOoO

Lexique :

_Tsumetai _: froid glacé

_Hai_ : oui

Je pense qu'il y a que celui-la dans ce chapitre , si il y en a d'autres dites le moi!

Voili voilouuu bah j'esperes que ca vous as plu que même X3! J'essaye d'écrire le plus vite possible le chapitre 3..! Encore merci pour vos reviews!

OoOoOSayonara tout li monde!...enfin si il y en as XD!...--'''''!OoOoO


End file.
